Road Rage
by RattyCatty
Summary: Regina and Emma visit Henry at his university. Regina has terrible road rage and swears too much. Emma helps her relax in the trope-iest way. Graphic smut, swearing, semi-public sex, an angry Regina, and some sappiness towards the end. Swan Queen.


**Regina and Emma have car sex in the middle of a traffic jam.** **Slightly inspired by the Swan Queen road trip, completely impure. Set in the future when Henry is grown and at university. Also Regina has terrible road rage and swears too much.  
**

 **As usual, all mistakes are mine. Feedback is super cool~**

 **Warnings: Swearing, graphic smut, semi-public sex (?), an angry Regina, some sappiness near the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Emma finds out a lot about Regina when they travel to New York to visit their now-grown up son at university. They're friends, of course, have been for a long time – they even border on something more – and they've fucked a few times to blow off steam, but they don't know the little things about each other.

Until now.

When Regina tries to steal her fries yet refuses to order her own, Emma learns that Regina has a soft spot for unhealthy food, despite how much she pretends to hate it. When Regina buries her nose in _Under the Dome_ for most of the time Emma is driving, she learns that Regina is a closeted Stephen King fan. When they stop for coffee, Emma learns that whilst the brunette usually takes her coffee black, she can be quite partial to a good mocha.

She also learns that Regina has terrible road rage and a filthy mouth.

For example, when one driver had _dared_ to switch lanes and pull in directly in front of the Bug, Regina had sworn loudly and slammed her palm down on the horn so hard Emma had feared it would break. Then there was the time the car in front of them had slammed their breaks on, forcing them to do the same. When Regina had pulled away and over-taken them unnecessarily fast, she'd rolled the window down and flipped off the driver, growling something like "fucking imbecile" under her breath.

So, yeah. Driving with Regina is an experience and a half – and not a particularly relaxing one at that. The former queen drives like a maniac, and Emma's heart is in her throat most of the time. She'd drive herself, but Regina insists that she has to rest; Emma did drive half of the way, after all.

When they get stuck in a traffic jam, Regina throws her hands in the air and makes an annoyed sound deep in her throat. "At this rate, it's going to be Christmas by the time we make it to New York!" she huffs, letting her hands fall back onto the steering wheel as she stares at the long, unmoving line of cars in front of them.

"Hey," Emma interrupts softly. "We'll make it, ok? There's plenty of time. Just relax." Her voice is smooth, calming but not condescending, and something inside Regina softens even though the stress is still there.

"How can I when everyone insists on driving like idiots?" she grunts, directing the conversation away from their son, the thing that's truly worrying her.

Emma's not sure what comes over her, what stupid part of her brain thinks what she does next is a sensible idea. Her hand settles on Regina's thigh, just below the bottom of the woman's skirt. "I could help you," she murmurs lowly, glancing at Regina.

The sheriff's eyes are dark with lust when the brunette turns to her, and Regina swallows, tries to ignore the throbbing that begins between her legs. "Emma," she breathes, a quiet warning to not start something she can't finish.

As if reading Regina's mind, Emma continues. "This jam isn't moving anytime soon, Regina." She leans in and dips her head, biting Regina's jaw lightly before soothing it with a kiss. "Let me do this for you."

As soon as the blonde kisses her, as soon as the hand on her thigh slips a few centimeters higher and disappears under her skirt, Regina knows she doesn't have a hope in hell of not caving. Emma's mouth moves a little lower, working over her throat, kissing gently, and all the mayor can do is moan quietly and breathe a shaky "ok". Her knees part slightly in silent invitation, and her fingers weave into the hair at the back of Emma's neck, drawing her nearer and pulling her up to her mouth.

Their lips lock, and quickly tongues are seeking one another out, slipping past the other's lips to brush softly together. Emma's hand moves higher, fingers trailing over sensitive thighs as she rucks Regina's skirt higher up. After what feels like a lifetime, her fingertips brush lightly over damp silk. Regina's hips jerk towards the gentle touch, but Emma quickly pulls away.

"Soaked through already, are we?" she says with a smirk, taking a moment to gaze at the brunette's lust-filled features. God, she looks beautiful when she's turned on.

"Emma," Regina says again, this time a plead for more. Her hips move again as she tries to get closer to the blonde's fingers. "I need you."

Emma's eyes glitter. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Then her fingers are on Regina again, moving back and forth across the silk, always teasing and never giving Regina the friction she craves. Nevertheless, the brunette's eyes slip shut and her head falls back against the head rest. She hums gravelly in approval, hips always pushing into the other woman's touch.

The former queen exhales sharply when two fingers press down on her clit, the pressure increased by a perfectly-timed roll of her hips. "Oh, Gods," she whimpers, feeling more wetness pool between her legs. Emma's mouth is on her throat again, her tongue swirling over the delicate skin, and the thing she's doing with her fingers, oh lord...

The sheriff's fingers are just pushing her soaked underwear aside when someone behind them toots their horn loudly. Regina starts, opening her eyes to see that the cars in front of them are moving again. The congestion appears to be clearing up rapidly, and they're going to have to move.

"I hate you. I really do," Regina grits out, hands moving to the steering wheel again and tightening around it.

Emma's fingers don't move when she pulls forward, though, and the blonde is just shifting to sit safely in her seat, her hand still between Regina's legs. "Who said I'm going to stop?"

Regina takes a moment to stare at her in disbelief. She thinks of saying something, but she's speechless, and the ache between her legs is too much right now to argue if Emma's offering to continue. Instead, Regina just opens her mouth, shuts it again, and turns to watch where she's driving as she shakes her head once.

She tries to ignore the way Emma's fingers slide through her wetness before circling her clit torturously slow, she really does. It would be rather unfortunate for them to both die in a crash just because Regina was getting fucked, after all. But, Jesus, the things Emma is doing to her. Her breath quickens and her fingers tighten around the steering wheel until her knuckles are white as the sheriff continues her ministrations.

Emma quickens her movements and as Regina's pleasure mounts, she becomes unable to swallow her moans. Her foot presses down on the accelerator and her teeth clench as muffled groans and whimpers slip from between them. It's a struggle, but Regina manages to keep her cool enough to not crash and kill them both.

The problem comes when the sheriff pushes one finger inside her. Her hips buck violently into the touch. "Fuck!" she all but cries, and when her eyes slip shut for a second, Regina realises that she can't keep on driving in this state. Without warning, she swerves dangerously to the side, towards the hard shoulder. When they're safely out of the way of the other cars, she parks and resigns herself to Emma's touch. Her back arches against the seat, hands still gripping the wheel, and moans languidly.

Before Emma can work out what's happening, Regina is unclipping her seat belt and moving gracelessly into her lap. Her arms are on either side of Emma's head, fingers digging into the leather of the head rest, and her hips grind down hard against Emma's hand. It's almost feral, the way Regina moves hard and fast, not even stopping to think about who could see them.

Recognising what the queen needs, Emma slips a second finger inside her and curls them to reach the spot that makes Regina almost sob with pleasure. Her thumb rubs the brunette's clit, keeping a fast rhythm to match Regina's frantic lust. The almost guttural groans of "Oh, fuck," and "Gods," make Emma slick, and her heart pounds in her chest as she watches the mayor come undone as she rides Emma's hand.

Not a minute later, Regina's coming, crying out an expression of love as her hips move relentlessly, riding out her high. There are fireworks behind her eyes and fire in her chest, and her whole body feels like it's going to explode at any second. She thinks she wouldn't particularly mind if it did; what a way to go out.

Slowly, the feeling fades, and when she can finally open her eyes, the world is still there, and so is she. Spent, her forehead falls against Emma's as she tries to catch her breath. "Oh, god," Regina breathes shakily, her hands falling to settle on the blonde's jaw. She presses a messy kiss to Emma's lips, desperate for the closeness.

"Call me Emma," the blonde says with a smirk, pressing her thighs together to alleviate the wet ache between them. Seeing Regina like that really does do things to her.

Regina just rolls her eyes and chuckles lightly.

After a minute of silence, the only noise being the sound of their breathing, Emma speaks again. "Did you mean it?"

Regina blinks. Emma's voice sounds vulnerable and concerned, and when the brunette pulls back, she can see that Emma's eyes are swimming with emotion and fear. "What?"

"When you came, you said you love me." she explains. "Did you mean it? Or was it just..."

The brunette swallows. Thinking back, she supposes she did say that. Her first instinct is to lie, to say she hadn't, and pull away as she has done for so long. But Emma, Emma who has been lied to and abandoned so many times during her unfortunate life, deserves better. As uncomfortable as it might be for Regina to admit it, it would be more damaging to Emma if she lied. And thinking about Emma being hurt and thrown out again as if she's broken and unwanted? It makes her feel sick to her stomach. So she bites the bullet. Quietly, almost inaudibly, she says, "Yes."

Emma's eyes widen, and she looks as if she's about to cry. "Don't say you mean it if you don't. Please," she pleads softly, as if she can't believe someone would ever say those words to her again – especially someone like _Regina._

"I do mean it," Regina murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to the blonde's soft lips to prove her point. "I love you," she promises, leaning round and kissing one temple and then the other. Then, she pulls back, and it's her turn to be the vulnerable one. Here she is, blindly admitting her long-hidden feelings for this woman, when she has no idea if they're mutual. "Do you–" She pauses, dark, shining eyes saying the words for her.

"I love you too," Emma whispers, eyes watery but a tender smile on her lips. She leans up and plants a kiss on Regina's nose.

Satisfied that Emma is as happy as she can be, completely bared like this, Regina's face turns mischievous. "Let me show you how much I love you," she says with a devilish grin, and Emma watches approvingly as the former queen gracefully lowers herself onto her knees in the footwell. Her fingers work at the button on Emma's jeans before pulling them and the cotton boy shorts down to the woman's knees.

Emma knows then, as Regina's mouth settles over her warmth and she flicks her tongue deliciously, that if they're late, it won't be because of the traffic.


End file.
